ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
ERIH - Anchor points
Amlwch: Mynydd Parys and Porth Amlwch Amsterdam: Heineken Experience - Heineken Brewery File:HeinekenBrouwerij.jpg File:Heineken experience amsterdam.jpg Beringen: Flemish Coal Mining Museum File:Steenkoolmijnberingen 30-03-2009 15-26-05.JPG File:Steenkoolmijnberingen 30-03-2009 15-16-59.JPG Birmingham: Jewellery Quarter File:Newhall Street Jewellery Quarter.JPG File:Northwood Street, Birmingham.JPG File:Victoria Works Jewellery Quarter Birmingham.JPG File:Spencer Point, Jewellery Quarter.JPG Blaenavon: Big Pit National Coal Museum File:Big Pit Mining Museum.jpg File:Nora.JPG File:Wales blaenavon bigpit.jpg Bradford: Saltaire Village File:Saltaire from Leeds and Liverpool Canal.jpg File:Saltaire Almshouses.jpg File:Saltaire15.JPG File:Saltaire United Reformed Church.jpg Brandenburg an der Havel: Industrial Museum File:Eingang 22-09-2007 063.jpg File:Gießpfann auf Waggon 082.jpg File:Gießpfanne 22-09-2007 079.jpg File:Gießseite 22-09-2007 077.jpg Brentford: Kew Bridge Steam Museum File:Kew Bridge Steam Museum Tower, Brentford, London.jpg File:CloisterAtKewBridge.jpg File:Waterwheel-driven pump at Kew Bridge.jpg File:Hammersmith beam engine beam.jpg Chatham: The Historic Dockyard File:HMS Cavalier at Chatham.JPG File:ChathamHDYBrunel0009.JPG File:ChathamHDFireEngine0079.JPG File:ChathamHDY Ropery 3115.JPG Chemnitz: Chemnitz Industrial Museum File:SaxonyIndustrialMuseum.jpg File:Bremsanlage.jpg File:Flugzeugmotor.jpg File:Wälzfräsen.jpg Cromford: Derwent Valley Mills File:BelpermillEast.JPG File:Arkwright Masson Mills.jpg File:Cromford Warf - House 29-04-06.jpg File:North St, Cromford.jpg Delmenhorst: Nordwolle File:NordwolleDelmenhorst-1a.jpg File:NordwolleDelmenhorst-2b.jpg File:NordwolleDelmenhorst-2a.jpg File:NordwolleDelmenhorst-2d.jpg Differdange: Industry and Railway Park Fond-de-Gras File:Fonddegras1elektro1.jpg File:Fonddegras1elektro2.jpg Dortmund: LWL Industrial Museum Zollern II/IV Colliery File:Zeche-Zollern 2044.JPG File:Zeche Zollern Lohnhalle.jpg File:Zeche-Zollern 2111Kopie.jpg File:Zeche-Zollern 2134.JPG Duisburg: North Duisburg Landscape Park File:Landschaftspark Duisburg-Nord - Hochoefen 1 und 2 vom Sinterplatz.jpg File:Landschaftspark_Duisburg-Nord_green-lights.jpg File:Landschaftspark DU-Nord XXX.jpg File:Landschaftspark Duisburg590.jpg Dundee: Verdant Works Duxford: Imperial War Museum Duxford File:ConcordePrototype.JPG File:Duxford UK Feb2005 dHMosquito.JPG File:Hat in the Ring, Baby (355654798).jpg File:Ford M718 MUTT Ambulance.jpg Enschede: TwentseWelle File:Jan Cremer Museum in Balengebouw.JPG File:Twentse Welle Tower.JPG Essen: World Heritage Site Zollverein XII Colliery & Coking Plant File:Zollverein Schacht 12.jpg File:Zollverein School of Management and Design 3116754.jpg File:Kokerei Zollverein DSCF3047.jpg File:Red dot museum 2008c.jpg Euskirchen: Rhineland Industrial Museum Müller Cloth Mill File:MG 0929 ein arbeitsplatz zwei webmaschinen.jpg File:MG 0909 doppelrauhmaschine.jpg File:MG 0938 kettschaer und baeummaschine.jpg File:MG 0913 dreikrempelsatz.jpg Furtwangen: German Clock Museum / German Clock Route File:Uhrenmuseum 1999.jpg File:DeutschesUhrenmuseum 20080904 01 04.jpg File:DeutschesUhrenmuseum 20080904 04.jpg File:DeutschesUhrenmuseum WeckerModell.jpg Gloucester: National Waterways Museum and Gloucester Dock File:National Waterways Museum.jpg Goslar: World Heritage Site Rammelsberg - Museum and Visitors Mine File:Waldbadherzbergerteich.jpg File:Rammelsberg.jpg File:Aufbereitungbollrich1.jpg File:Underground Water Mill of Rammelsberg.jpg Gräfenhainichen: Ferropolis - Town of Iron File:Luftbild Ferropolis.jpg File:Ferro4.jpg File:Bucket wheel excavator in Ferropolis.jpg Haarlemmermeer: Steam Pumping Station De Cruquius File:Pumping engine Cruquius.jpg File:Gemaal de Cruquius - centrale zuiger laag.jpg File:Gemaal de Cruquius - voorzijde stoomketel.jpg File:Gemaal de Cruquius - zuiger daalt.jpg Hamburg: Museum of Work File:Menck Bagger Museum der Arbeit.jpg File:Sauger IV Hamburg2008.jpg File:TRUDE-Schneidrad vor dem Museum der Arbeit in Hamburg-Barmbek-Nord 2.jpg File:Straßenwalze MW 12 von Henschel im Museum der Arbeit in Hamburg-Barmbek-Süd.jpg Hengelo: Museum of Technology HEIM Hoorn: Hoorn-Medemblik Steam Tram Museum File:Medemblik, bij spoortram-station 2006-08-06 13.18 .JPG File:SHM emplacement Hoorn.jpg File:SHM Loc 30.jpg File:SHM Loc 7742.jpg Hoyerswerda: Energy Factory Knappenrode Kerkrade: Museum of Industry INDUSTRION File:D89L4518 (Large).jpg File:Benz Mannheim Motor 1.jpg File:Eicher Mähbalken.jpg File:Scania 50.jpg Kidderminster: Severn Valley Railway File:SVR - 7802 "Bradley Manor" 05.jpg File:Severn Valley Railway train 2004-12-31 07.jpg File:SR West Coutry Class 34045 'Ottery St. Mary' at Crewe Works.jpg File:121020 at Bewdley.JPG La Louvière: Mining Site Bois-du-Luc. Ecomusée File:Bois-du-Luc CM10JPG.jpg File:Bois-du-Luc CM0JPG.jpg File:Bois-du-Luc CM01JPG.jpg File:Bois-du-Luc CM JPG.jpg Lage: LWL Industrial Museum Brick Works Lage Lanark: New Lanark File:New Lanark View 02.jpg File:New Lanark Counting House.jpg File:New Lanark machinery 01.jpg File:New Lanark school class restored 01.jpg Lichterfeld: Overburden Conveyer Bridge F60 File:F60P1020191.jpg File:F60 Lichterfeld.jpg File:F60 P1020214.jpg File:F60P1020152.jpg Liverpool: Merseyside Maritime Museum at Albert Dock File:Albert Dock Liverpool 7.jpg File:Albert Dock Liverpool 5.jpg File:Merseyside Maritime Museum plaque 1984.jpg Llanberis: National Slate Museum File:Welsh Slate Museum,Llanberis.jpg File:Wagons at Slate Museum.jpg File:Wagon turntable.jpg Manchester: The Museum of Science and Industry in Manchester File:Museum of Science and Industry sign.jpg File:Museum of Science and Industry, Manchester.jpg File:Crossley engine.jpg File:NS 1500 Class at Manchester Museum of Science and Industry.JPG Market Harborough: Foxton Inclined Plane and Lock Staircase File:Boat coming through foxtonlocks.jpg File:Foxton Locks from top.jpg Merkers: Merkers Adventure Mine File:Merkers Erlebnisbergwerk.jpg File:2007.10.09 Merkers sodium chloride crystals.jpg Newtongrange: Scottish Mining Museum Northwich: Lion Salt Works File:Lion Salt Works - The Salt Barge.jpg File:Lion Salt Works - van.jpg Nuremberg: DB (German Railway) Museum File:078 510-5 1.jpg File:Bayerischer Hofzug DB-Museum.JPG File:EP5 DB-Museum.JPG File:Kanzelwagen Henschel-Wegmann-Zug 3.jpg Oberhausen: Gasometer next to CentrO File:Gasometer Oberhausen aussen.jpg File:Gasometer oberhausen 20060709.jpg File:Oberhausen - Gasometer - Sternstunden 41 ies.jpg File:Oberhausen - Gasometer - Sternstunden 02 ies.jpg Papenburg: Meyer Shipyard File:Papenburg-Meyerwerft2-Asio.JPG File:Papenburg-Meyerwerft3-Asio.JPG File:Papenburg-NorwegianGem1-Asio.JPG File:Pride Of Hawaii von vorne.JPG Peenemünde: The Peenemünde Historical Technical Information Center File:Fusée V2.jpg File:Usedom 2007-10-05 15.JPG File:U 461 2.jpg File:Peenemuende museum 04.jpg Penzance: Geevor Tin Mine File:Geevor waterwheel stamps.jpg File:TomCorser Penwith Aerial Geevor Tinmine.jpg Petite-Rosselle: The mine, The Carreau Wendel Museum File:Chevalement.JPG File:F57 Musée-carreau-Wendel.JPG Pilsen: Pilsner Urquell Brewery and Museum File:Brewery Plzen 160.JPG File:Brewery Gate Plzen 152.JPG File:061013-142403.jpg File:Pilznery.jpg Rhondda Cynon Taff: Rhondda Heritage Park File:Lewis Merthyr Colliery.jpg File:RhonddaHeritagePark MinersLamp AberdareBlog.jpg Rotterdam: Maritime Quarters Rotterdam File:Rotterdam havenmuseum lage licht hvh.jpg File:Maritiem museum 2007.jpg File:Tug 232.jpg File:Tug_233.jpg Selb: Porzellanikon / European Industrial Museum of China Sheffield: Kelham Island Museum File:Bessemer Converter Sheffield.jpg File:Yorkshire Engine 2481 05-10-16 30.jpeg Solingen: Rhineland Industrial Museum Hendrichs Drop Forge File:Solingen - Gesenkschmiede Hendrichs 11 ies.jpg File:Solingen - Gesenkschmiede Hendrichs 03 ies.jpg File:Solingen - Gesenkschmiede Hendrichs 22 ies.jpg File:Solingen - Gesenkschmiede Hendrichs - Villa Hendrichs 01 ies.jpg Stoke-on-Trent: Gladstone Pottery Museum File:Gladstone kiln 1.JPG File:GladstonePotteryMuseum(ValVannet)Jul2004.jpg Swansea: National Waterfront Museum Tavistock: Morwellham Quay File:Waterwheel at Morwellham Quay.jpg Telford: Iron Bridge File:Ironbridge 6.jpg File:Ironbridge1.JPG Tilburg: Audax Museum of Textiles Tilburg File:Tilburg textielmuseum2.jpg File:Tilburg textielmuseum1.jpg Völklingen: World Heritage Site Völklingen Iron Works File:VoelklingerHuette1.JPG File:VH Gichtbühne.jpg File:VH Hochofen pano.jpg File:VH Kokerei1.jpg Wakefield: National Coal Mining Museum for England File:NationalCoalminingMuseum(IanM)Aug2005.jpg Waltham Abbey: Royal Gunpowder Mills Zaandam: Zaanse Schans Open Air Museum File:3 windmills.JPG File:Zaanse Schans2 050924.jpg File:Zaanse Schans Kalverringdijk 050924 .jpg File:Zaanse Schans molen De Huisman.jpg Zehdenick: Mildenberg Brick Work Park File:Ziegeleipark Mildenberg.jpg File:Ringofen Ansicht.jpg File:Lastkahn im Ziegeleihafen Mildenberg.JPG Zevenaar: Brick Works De Panoven Zwickau: August Horch Museum File:August Horch museum (aka).jpg File:Horch 830 BL.jpg File:P 601 Trabant.jpg File:DKW RT125.jpg Category:European Route of Industrial Heritage